


The totally casual drug dealer next door

by blacklipstick



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol, Dethklok - Freeform, Drug Use, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform, Other, Pre-Dethklok, Snakes N' Barrels, Underage Drinking, hints of gay relationships, mentions of gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathans neighborhood sure is a weird one.<br/>When Murderface drags Nathan to a party, he finally gets the chance to form his band as he meets a totally casual drug dealer who knows some stuff about music and the industry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murderface, you are NOT straightedge

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo welcome to my second Metalocalypse fanfiction. There is a serious lack of Metalocalypse fanfiction on the internet and I've read most of them so I decided to upload my own.  
> Obviously none of the characters are mine lol  
> So there are very light mentions of Pickles/Tony as I ship them a lot haha  
> I hope you enjoy this and i hope i didn't make too many mistakes as those are my first real attempts on fanfiction.  
> Warning: some homophobic language i mean come on guys Murderface is in this story

Nathans neighborhood sure is a weird one. He's moved here only a few months ago with his family since he can't afford a place and he already hates it. Everything seems so fucking boring but in reality it is not. He'd found out about that only a short period of time ago. Nathan may not talk a lot but he sure as hell listens and people always talk. They talk about him too, calling him stupid and dangerous but he doesn't give a single fuck because he's Nathan fucking Explosion and he's brutal as hell.

In the street there's this really weird religious family from some european country nobody gives a fuck about anyway, it seems like they have a kid but Nathan has never actually seen the kid. Ever. Then there's this strange man who thinks he can actually make it in the music industry and a family with their really, really dumb goth stalker daughter and her sister who isn't less of a stalker, he's actually pretty sure he's seen both of the girls in his garden before, just staring at his window. And of course there's this really casual drug dealer across the street nobody knows the real name of and who thinks nobody knows about his drug dealing but in reality everyone does. It's pretty obvious though, he's seen the drug dealer countless times carrying suspicious stuff into the house and of course there's those times where those massive parties are held and there's usually coming this sweet smell of weed from the dealer's garden. He may be the worst drug dealer ever and Nathan wonders how the police didn't notice anything yet.

It's 1:00 pm and Nathan literally hasn't left his bed yet since he's dropped out of school a while ago anyway and he's unemployed. Yet. So there's not a real reason the get out of bed. It doesn't matter anyway because he's going to make it big one day, he's a singer or at least wants to be one in the future. A death metal singer because his voice is deep and gruff since he can remember, furthermore the (yet) teenager has practiced his death growl for years by now. The first weeks of practicing were hell and he was unable to speak without his throat hurting. Nathan learned the right way to scream because he does not want to ruin his voice. He's totally going to make it, he has this feeling but his parents won't believe him.

Suddenly the door is opend and his mom walks in. She surely is one of those christian-mom-types and he does not like that a lot. The woman drags him to church on a weekly basis if he can't fake sickness and she always treatens to take all his records away and he's got this really nice metal collection going on. If he had some money he'd probably be gone by now and formed his own band.

"Honey, William is downstairs." his mom informs him.

Oh Fuck. Murderface. It's not like he hates Murderface or anything but Nathan's not in the mood to put up with him and his bullshit. His friend with the weirdly shaped hair is the most annoying person ever known to mankind and furthermore Nathan doesn't want to deal with this strange ass straightedge phase of Murderface who goes edge from time to time but decides that it's not brutal when there's a cool party. After a killer hangover Murderface changes his mind again.

"Tell him to move his ass up here."

"Language!" his mom shrieks. God, she's so annoying and he is pretty sure she hates Murderface a lot but she never shows it.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Murderface! Get your ass up here!" he yells and only moments later the sound of heavy boots is to be heared.

Good thing Nathan has decided to wear sweatpants and a shirt to sleep so he doesn't have to change now. As Murderface enters, Nathans mom already left with a sigh. Murderface is like Nathan's best friend for some reason nobody really understands but when he moved here the other young man was his first friend here. Since they've met, they hang out a lot, mostly because of their shared interest for music. Nathans friend plays bass and he is seriously thinking of asking Murderface to be in his band.

"Hey Aschhole." Murderface lisps.

"Hey Dickhead. What's up?"

Like usual the friend of Nathan looks at his friend with this excited look, that can't mean anything but trouble for Nate but that's okay. He likes trouble. Then suddenly Murderface starts talking without a warning.

"Sho there'sh thish party down at your shtreet, I don't know who throwsh it but literally everyone'sh going but I'm not shure if I should go with me being shtraightedge and all."

"God, Murderface" Nathan rolls his eyes, "you are not straightedge, you just decide you are after a killer hangover and then when the next party comes around you change your mind."

"Fuck you Nathan! Thish ish who I am."

"Yeah, yeah." he sighs, "Tell me more about the party."

"Sho it'sh a few housesh down from here. And it'sh tonight. It'sh a pretty big houshe and ash much ash i've heard it'sh painted in an ugly green." Murderface explains with enthusiasm.

"Oh. The drug dealer's throwing a party?"

"Drug dealer?"

"Yeah. Drug dealer. It's a really casual drug dealer and uh, he thinks nobody noticed he's a dealer yet but uh, in reality everyone knows and there's lots of rumors about him."

"Aweshome. You have a drug dealer down the shreet."

"Why do you care? You're edge?" Nathan asks teasingly.

"Fuck."

Nathan really doesn't know if he should go, the parties at the green house are known to be pretty crazy but on the other hand Nathan hasn't been to a party or event of some sort in way too long. Maybe Skwisgaar is going to be there too and Nathan hasn't seen the swedish guy in ages. The blond male never goes out, he always plays guitar and with him being a total douchbag too, Nathan finds it hard to stay friends with Skwisgaar but he's a good, no almost perfect guitarist and as mentioned before Nathans plan is to form a band.

"Yeah sure I'll come with you." Nathan decides and Murderface grins.

"Aweshome."

\-----

As the sun goes down Nathan and Murderface make their way down to the green house. There's already a lot of people and some are even passed out in the yard already. Music blasts out of speakers and you can still hear it even though all the people are indeed pretty loud. Everyone's dancing and freaking out, it's like they just let themselves go.

When Nathan and Murderface enter the place, Nathan is suddenly alone and he remembers why he hates going to parties with his friend. He always ends up alone because Murderface just leaves without saying where and it pisses Nate off. Usually his friend spends time with the wannabe producer guy from Nathans street. The black haired guy decides to just get a drink and makes his way through the masses of people, trying to find the kitchen. Soon the kitchen is found and surprisingly there's only a few people inside. Nathan grabs a beer out of the fridge and notices a certain drug dealer sitting on the kitchen counter, obviously wasted and smoking a joint. His long bright hair is messy and tied back with a blue bandana. He's wearing ripped jeans and a shirt of some gay glittery L.A. band, besides that he's fucking barefoot.

There are lots of rumors about him and one of them is him being the frontman of a Glam band that broke up a while ago. He doesn't know if it's true because he doesn't like this kind of music because it sucks and it's really fucking _gay_. Whenever anyone asks the drug dealer changes the subject.

"Hey dood, would ya be nice and gimme somethin' to drink." the redhead asks in the most annoying accent Nathan's ever heard but he's not an asshole so he grabs a glass.

It seems like the drug dealer is really fucking drunk and has used like half of the stuff he's supposed to sell himself so Nathan decides that water would be the best choice and starts filling the glass.

"No. I want a drink." says a voice behind Nate so he fills the glass with vodka instead.

Nathan gives the drink to the redhead and watches him drink half of it in one go. Nathan raises his eyebrows because how the fuck is he not passed out yet? He was really wasted to begin with and now he drowns half a glass of pure Vodka like it's water. Nathan really wants to talk to the casual drug dealer next door for some reason. Well it's not really 'next door' but it just sounds nice to call him that.

There isn't a chance to talk though when another man enters the room, the new man has long purple-black-ish hair and is wearing a pair of leather pants that match his leather jacket. The stranger is walking over to the drug dealer and stares at him for at least a minute. Nathan knows it's none of his business but he really wants to know what the fuck is going on and looks at them. He takes a few steps back and a few words Nate doesn't hear clearly are exchanged. Suddenly leather guy places a kiss on the drug dealers lips and the dealer pushes him away and all in all it's just really fucking gay.

"Go away!" drug dealer yells but when leather guy tries to make a move again, Nathan takes the oportunity.

"The fuck is going on?" he growls as he goes between both of the men.

Nathan doesn't know what excatly to now because he has no clue of situations like that but there is one thing he does know: The drug dealer is uncomfortable with leather guys presence. So he doesn't think much and just starts draging the leather guy, who is kicking and screaming to let him the fuck go, out of the house. Thanks to football, the teenager is really strong and gets the other man out of the house easily.

"It looks like he doesn't want to see you so stay the fuck away."

Due to the fact that Nathan is in fact really creepy, leather guy swears at him a few times but then leaves. Nobody want's to get beat up by a person like Nathan anyway because it sure as hell would hurt a lot and your chances of winning are pretty low anyway.


	2. The band thing

Nathan makes his way back inside, through the masses of people and back into the kitchen where he finds the drug dealer still sitting on the kitchen counter, this time with a whole bottle of Vodka and he's having this stupid grin on his face like nothing has happened before. Nathan though, is a curious person and he wants to know what the fuck just happened. He walks back to the drug dealer, ready for really talking now.

"Thank you. Thank you for kickin' his ass." says the drug dealer, that stupid grin not leaving his face.

"Yeah whatever. That was uh, fucking gay... you know?"

"He feckin' kissed me, of course that was feckin' gay." he laughs like it's the funniest thing he's ever said.

"Anyway, what was that about?"

"I don' wanna talk about it. I don' wanna talk about him."

Nathan may seem a little slow but he gets the message and doesn't want to make the drug dealer uncomfortable because pissing off your neighborhood drug dealer isn't quite the best choice he could make. Nathan isn't quite sure what to do now but then he notices the drug dealer staring at his shirt. It's from a metal festival he's been to one or two years ago.

"You like metal?" asks the drug dealer.

"Yeah uh, it's my favourite type of music."

"That's awesome."

Seems like Nathan has just found another metalhead and he hopes the drug dealer isn't talking about those gay L.A. bands but then the redhead starts talking about Death Metal and Nathan smiles (what happens rarely). Maybe the dealer's music taste isn't that bad.

"What's yer name, kid?"

"Nathan."

"I'm Pickles."

The teenager doubts that this is in fact his real name and due to him being a curious little fuck he decides to ask.

"Your real name?"

"Nah. Been goin' by Pickles for a long time now though."

Nate decides to not push the issue further because he's just making friends with his neighborhood drug dealer and maybe just maybe there's a chance of getting discount on weed. Right before they can talk more, Murderface pushes the door open and makes his way over to them, just to stare for a few seconds.

" _Oh my god!_ You're Picklesh! So I did she Tony outshide!" he yells.

"God, _shut the fuck up!_ " Pickles doesn't seem to like Murderface' little fangirl attack.

Obviously Murderface would never even dare to say that he likes that kind of music. Not near Nathan but he knows how Nathan wants to form a band so that's the perfect excuse.

"Huh?" Nathan is confused and he has no clue what the hell is going on.

"Nathan? You don't know who thish ish?"

"No?"

Murderface takes Nate a few steps away for a second because Nathan could be missing the biggest chance of his life right now. And maybe just _maybe_ he likes Pickles' music _a tiny little bit_. He can't say that tough because it's really fucking gay.

" _Nathan_ , you were just talking to Pickles! The singer of Snakes N' Barrels!"

"Oh? That gay ass glam shit?"

"I can hear you!" yells Pickles from behind but Nathan doesn't give a fuck.

"Hey, _hey_ Pickles, my little cousin loves you."  
And it's true, Nathan's little cousin does indeed love Pickles, and now that he thinks of it, he doesn't know how he hasn't noticed who the short redhead really is. His cousin is obsessed with Snakes N' Barrels and always talks about them but Nathan kinda _really_ hates them so he never listens.

When Nathan brings his attention to the redhead again, Murderface is already busy talking to him, asking questions Pickles is obviously not happy answering. And then suddenly the subject changes, Murderface is asking band questions and generally being his extremely annoying self. Nathan doesn't like times like those when his friend is that embarassing and he'd love to make him just shut the fuck up because Pickles is _his_ new friend and Murderface could just run off to his _producer_ friend. 

"I think we should uh, go now." he suggests and practically drags Murderface behind him while making his way outside. 

"Wait!" Pickles yells. 

"What?" 

"You're cool dude. Come over sometime... uh... tomorrow?" 

And Nathan sure as hell will do just that because his brain just now caught up on the fact that this short glamrocker could indeed help him in the music industry and maybe _maybe_ Nathan did like him a little bit too even though it is extremely un-brutal to befriend a former member of a glam band who maybe is gay too. But he figures his own brutalness makes it up again and everyone who is friends with him automatically becomes a tiny bit more brutal too. 

"Sure. Awesome." 

~~ 

The next afternoon, this time without his annoying friend Nathan makes his way to the ugly house again. Well the house itself is not that ugly but the color... and this is just not important. It's a nice day, there are even fucking birds chirping and all in all the teenager thinks they are fucking annoying. He would like to shoot every single one of them and just in that moment he has a new idea. 

_Exploding Birds_. Awesome song idea. 

When he arrives at the house nobody answers the door. He's knocking a few more times until he tries to open the door and wow it's really unlocked. Maybe 'breaking' into the home of a person you just met seems like a dumb idea but Nathan isn't really a person who thinks a lot so he just goes with it. 

Surprisingly he still finds a lot random people being passed out in the house even though it's fucking afternoon. The whole place is a mess and the teenager wonders if he should just leave again but then he hears a sound and throws himself on the couch, pretending to be one of the sleeping or maybe passed out people. Nathan opens his eyes a little. The person who is now making his way through the living room is not Pickles though, it's that fucking asshole from last night. The guy in leather, and he's leaving the house. Why the fuck is he here again? 

When the teenager hears the door closing he gets up and searches for Pickles again. After a while he finds the redhead in what seems to be his bedroom, playing guitar and surprisingly very awake after a party like that. 

"Nate? What're you doin' here?" 

"I uh,..." 

"Wait, wait I invited you yesterday..." 

"Yeah." 

The silence is awkward as hell but then Pickles puts down the guitar and walks over to Nathan. He grins that stupid grin again and suggests they both get over to the living room. After they find a spot that isn't covered in stuff or people and doesn't smell gross they get talking. 

"I was asking you to come here 'cause I wanted to talk about band stuff. I hear you wanna start a band. Well the annoying one with the weird hair said so." 

"Yeah. Death Metal." 

"Great. I'd be in for that." the former singer smiles. 

"But I uh, have a singer. That'd be uh, me." Nathan awkwardly says because he doesn't want to be rude or an asshole and he knows Pickles used to be a singer. 

"No dude, I'm a drummer." 

That is good news actually because Nathan does have a guitarist, actually he has two but one is a drug addict asshole he's met in a shitty metal bar and one sucks at english and is literally a male diva, he has a bassist and now he has a drummer too. It's the first time in forever the teenager feels as if his dream could come true. Things are getting awkward again though and he doesn't quite know what to say so he goes with the first thing that comes to his mind. 

"I saw that asshole from yesterday leave today... did he uh, bother you?" 

"No, No Tony did not... I don' wanna talk about _him._ " 

"Oh... uh, okay. The band thing, i have two guitar players and a bassist who'd be in for it too." 

"Cool." 

"So I have a band now?" 

"Seems so." 

"Great call them and ask them to come over today. If they say no, tell them i have beer. Beer _and drugs_." 

And Nathan knows that at least Magnus, the asshole guitarist, will come now that there is the offer of beer and drugs. 

"Awesome." 

"Yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this a little...  
> This is kinda like my AUish thing and maybe i'll turn it into a series of some sort idk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this even though my writing still needs lots of work...  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
